Time and Time Again
by Innocence and Instinct
Summary: Lunet hoped that her Gakuen Alice life would be as normal as anyone else’s, with little problems, but once the strange new girl Yuki arrived, she obtained quite the opposite. Can Lunet manage all these new events? A story by Innocence
1. Prologue

Hello there, Innocent speaking. This is actually the first time I've ever done this and I did this out of pure boredom but it wouldn't hurt to post it...I think. Anyway..Uh...Enjoy?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or it's characters.**

* * *

**~Prologue~**

I really don't know how I ended up here. It's all a coincidence, or maybe not. Even so, who would have thought it would end so painfully? And why end at all? Why? Couldn't it just continue but differently? It's as if this was supposed to happen since before I was even born! No, that can't be it. It's pure coincidence…Right? I myself don't know anymore and why know anything at all? Everything's over for me now anyway. There's no going back now.

***

"Get back here!" A guard's voice called out, easily catching up to me with my slow pace.

"You go on. I'll handle this." I told the twin tailed brunet, Mikan, supporting the weak raven haired, Natsume, walking to a shelter anywhere around here.

She gave me a worried look, as if not sure if that was a good idea. I eased her down with thumbs up as she gave a small smile in return and continuing to find their shelter.

With both of them gone, I turned back to the guard avoiding his hand already launching to get me. Grabbing hold of his arm and flipping him to the ground, I continued running, chasing the other guards away from Mikan and Natsume, wherever they may be hiding.

"Stop, girl!" _Like that will really stop me._ I scoffed mentally at the guard who yelled that out and turned in a dark corner of a wall.

As I ran through, I stopped to knock down boxes in the way as they spilled a liquid out from their cracks. I didn't know what they were but I didn't have time for that and continued running.

"Hey!" I turned around, seeing the guards having a hard time walking over the scattered boxes. Some of them even slipped from the liquid. "Get back!" Another yelled once I disappeared through another wall obviously not paying attention to their order.

With only small dims of light as a guide and with my body already trembling with exhaustion, I found it hard to find a place to hide before another guard popped out. _You can't quit now!_ I took in a breath and forced myself to continue, managing to drape myself in a dark alleyway before I was seen.

Sounds of footsteps were nearing me quickly, as I pressed myself close to the wall hoping not to be seen. Much to my relief, the guard passed me seeming to be oblivious of the way right next to him.

I sighed, using the wall as my guide in the dark, hoping not to stop in a dead end in my hiding place. Much to my surprise, the wall I felt in my hands disappeared; causing me to push force into nothing and making me tumble down stairs. I was lucky not to get that injured from the incident as I stud grabbing hold of a wound in my arm from the fall.

"Is that you, Lunet-chan?" Mikan's voice quickly made me snap my head up to the fairly visible twin tail seeming to have a medal pole in her hands. "It is!" She dropped the pole and smiled a little.

I tried forcing a smile through my pants and the wound on my arm, but before I could even make a move, "I heard the noise over here—hurry!" All three of us snapped our head up in surprise—they found us.

As we all squeezed into the dark hoping not to be seen, a figure appeared from the stairs and, sadly, spotted us. Before he could open his mouth to continue yelling, Mikan rushed towards him and smacked the pole across his face, quickly knocking him down unconscious, as she continued onward towards the others.

I forced myself to get to my feet, still very weak, and managed to put enough force into a punch I delivered to another guard on his way toward us. I strolled up the stairs, trying to stop as many guards as I could with the amount of energy I had left but, sadly, wasn't enough as I was easily shoved to a wall just as easily was Mikan stopped and Natsume carried by a huge guardsman I didn't notice.

"No!" Mikan shouted, trying to stop the big guard but was pushed back with so much force that was shoved towards me, giving me another punch, so furiously, I began to faint.

The only thing I could remember was an intense heat, so close and so powerful, I wondered if I'd burn.

***

A blurry face appeared as I slowly opened my eyes, giving me an image of someone I least expected to be here. "Marian?" If I still didn't feel so dizzy, I might have sounded surprised.

"Marian? Who's that?"

I jumped out of my bed with the energy I didn't know I had. "Sumire!"

"In the flesh," She smiled, hands on her waist trying to make a joke.

"Where am I?" I couldn't help but ask. "Where are the others—Mikan and Natsume? Are those two alright?"

"Calm down, their fine," I sighed a little, relieved to hear that. "You're in the school's hospital; I think they'll let you out soon." I nodded, realizing that a while ago. "I'll tell the other's you're awake, their waiting outside."

Once she was out of the room, I laid back down with a sigh.

This was the first adventure I had in this school—one that lead me to the hospital with luckily not that many injuries. But it wasn't the last. What I didn't know was that the longer I stayed in this school, the more problems I would develop—one after another eventually creating the biggest of all, the worst I'd ever like to face. This school held part of my story and the ending. Shall I tell you about it?

* * *

Finished. Look at that, I didn't kill myself posting this. I really can do this...

Sorry, talking to myself. Anyway, I hoped you liked it or something. I don't feel satisfied with the ending but I wont dwell on that. So...Bye then.

Oh, yeah! Review if you please.


	2. Chapter 1

Hello again, Innocent here with the first chapter of my first fan fiction. I don't really know if I took long since I tend to be lazy and this is the first time doing this but, oh well, it's here. I hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or it's characters other than my original character Lunet.**

* * *

**~Chapter 1~**

"Shut up and leave me alone, moron." He pulled the covers over his head while mumbling those unfriendly words to me that I—and probably everyone else in the room—could hear.

I narrowed my eyes at him wishing that he could remove the covers from his head so he could tell how angry I was. "I'm trying to be nice to you, you jerk!"

"I don't need your pity."

"I don't feel pity for you!" I was fuming in range. Just a couple of minutes there and he could already get me bubbling in anger. "I said I was just being nice! Aren't I your friend?"

He finally looked at me with the same angry expression I was putting but with more control than I had. "Since when did I ever consider you my friend?"

I simply glared at him one last time, turning away before he beat me to anything else knowing that continuing that senseless argument will only lead to trouble and walked out of the room with the others calling out to me but was far too angry to respond to.

_Honestly that Natsume…_ Sometimes he just gets to the tip of my anger that if I continued staying anywhere near him for just a few more seconds, I would explode. That, however, only added another drop of irritation by how easily he can change my mood without even trying and how he always seemed to win in our silly arguments.

_Geez..._ I gave a sigh, walking out of the hospital and breathing the fresh air outside, hoping it would help me relax and, thankfully, it did—so much, I took a short stroll while hypnotized in my own little imaginary world where Marian and Master were still in. Apparently, being too deep in thought made me unaware of the real world and the child in front of me who I bumped into knocking her down.

"Ah! I'm sorry!" I apologized, noticing the girl extend her hand towards me right before I began motioning the same movement. I stared at her puzzled for a second before helping her up. "Are you hurt?"

She instantly lowered her eyes the moment she stud, responding to my question in a low, timid tone. "No. I'm fine. Sorry, it's my fault." Before I could tell her it wasn't, she quickly walked away, seeming like not in the mood to have a conversation.

***

The faint memory of a few days ago played again in my head once I raised my head from my book to the girl standing in front of the room. I never was an expert at remembering people's names but I never forgot a face—even if I only saw them once. Once I saw her beautifully shaped red eyes, her lightly pale skin and, of course, her wavy light brown hair all placed together, the image of the timid girl I saw by the hospital popped out.

She still looked very shy and somewhat confused like the last time I saw her but, somehow, she seemed more confident. She freely looked around the class although every now and then looked back down at her feet—especially when she noticed most of the boys in the class gaping at her endlessly after they spotted her—but she made a serious expression that only lasted a second once she looked at me.

I raised a brow, confused at the sudden expression she gave me. _Do I have something on my face?_ I touched my cheeks for anything unfamiliar but I didn't spot anything. I gave her one other look that she noticed and quickly turned away from.

"Now, class, we have a new student joining us today." Narumi looked down at the girl, waiting for her to say her name.

"Yuki," She responded, leaving a long silence as we waited for her to say her last name that seemed she would never say. It was only after Narumi leaned to her ear and whispered to say it was when she spoke. "Oh. Yuki…" She seemed to think for a second. "Sato."

Narumi gavea weak smile. "She'll need a partner to get around the school, any volunteers?" The moment he asked, a bunch of hands shoot up in the air, all belonging to boys, as they all seemed to wave for Narumi's attention but Yuk, however, slid behind Narumi, not seeming pleased with any of the volunteers. "What's wrong, Yuki-chan? Do you have someone in mind?"

"The girl on the third row to the right," She pointed her finger at me, I could tell, since I was the only girl on the third row.

"Lunet-chan?" Narumi asked as Yuki nodded in response. "Well, if you feel most welcoming with her than, Lunet-chan, she will be your partner until she can handle the school. Please take care of each other."

Once all the hands shot down with misfortunate groans, Yuki walked to her seat next to me, placing a smile on her face towards me that I noticed the boy next to enjoyed staring at. "Hello."

"Hello."

Yuki seemed like a very kind girl from the short time we where together in the few classes but she was kind of strange. While in lunch I sat with her so she wouldn't be alone considering that she was still new and that I was her partner but instead of her focusing on her plate of food, she continued staring at me—enough to scare me. I tried ignoring her gaze by looking at something else but I could still feel her eyes staring.

"Um…Aren't you hungry, Yuki-chan?" I asked, trying to see if I could do anything to stop making the atmosphere around us so uncomfortable.

"A little," She blinked at my question. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, you keep staring at me." I admitted.

"Oh, sorry," She rested her chin on her hands, tilting her head to the side and giving me an amazing smile that could bring anyone—even someone as distant as Natsume—in towards her. "You have such pretty features."

I was stunned for a minute from her smiled before responding. "Oh, thank you." I flushed a little. I think this was the first time anyone complemented me.

She chuckled. "Your friends are calling you, Lunet-chan." She pointed her finger at someone behind me turning up to be the others who waved for me to come over to them.

"Oh, they are." I waved back. "Wanna come with me, Yuki-chan? You can meet some new people."

"It's alright."

"Are you sure?" She only nodded grabbing her apple and taking a bit. "Well, if you ever feel like coming over, don't feel shy, alright?" She nodded again as I continued over to the others.

I wasn't going to insist of her to come over. If it's one thing that my Master taught me was never to pressure someone to do something they already told you more than enough times they refused to do—especially someone you just met.

"Hey guys."

"Hey, Lunet-chan."

Even thought Yuki wasn't there with us, I couldn't stop getting her off my back—well her gaze. Again I felt someone stare at me from behind and once I turned around it was Yuki again. Her strange self was reacting again and again made me uncomfortable. I tried looking back at her every once in a while so she could get the message that I didn't like her constant stare but either she refused to get the message or just simply was oblivious about it. Either way, she continued all the way through lunch and back at class she seemed deep in thought although every time Jin-Jin called her, she responded the questions with ease as if she had been paying attention the whole time.

_How strange._I thought as Yukisat back down and gave me a friendly smile that I returned.

***

I kicked the wall with my foot where a desperate itch was bothering to be scratched as I waited for Yuki to come out of the classroom. As her partner, I should make sure she gets to her destination safely, especially now that she still doesn't know half of the school grounds—even if she already has been here for practically a week already—and still hasn't quite understood how trouble producing the kids in our school—our class especially—can be.

"Geez," I mumbled trying to scratch the itch but, apparently, the leather on my boot's prevented it from happening, causing me to proceed on kicking the wall.

Yuki was taking longer than usual today and asked me to wait outside until she finished whatever it was she was doing. _She'll probably tell me when she comes out._ But then again she might not, it's difficult understanding what's going on in her mind.

The classroom door opened as Yuki stepped out while giving me her usual smile. "Done."

"We can go now?" I asked.

"Well," She paused for a second, already giving me the message that I won't be going back to my room anytime soon. "I heard about a place named 'Central Town' today and—"

She didn't have to finish her sentence. "You want to go there." She nodded, her smile getting a bit wider. "Now?"

"Yup!" She almost jumped once saying that. _She get's exited for the littlest things._ "Classes are over already anyway and you probably won't have anything to do, so why not spare some of your free time? Besides, it'll be more fun if you joined us."

"Us?" I asked.

My question was quickly answered once Mikan and the others came out as well very cheery about going to the same place Yuki wanted to go to. I was surprised, not that she managed to convince everyone to go—although I was a bit surprised by that—but that she could even convince Hotaru to come along. How did she manage that? I've never seen someone able to convince Hotaru to do something she doesn't wish—except Mikan—especially a newbie.

With everyone wanting to go and pestering me to come along with them, I didn't have much a choice but to go even thought I think I made it clear enough on my face that I was in no mood for that.

"Thanks for coming, Lunet-chan." Yuki said once in the bus as if knowing that I wasn't really enjoying it.

"Uh-huh."

Well, at least everyone was enjoying themselves—Yuki especially; she wouldn't stop walking from one place to another, dragging me along with her, and admiring every item she saw in practically all the shops we stopped at. Her normal mood, however, didn't last long as she turned away from a flower hair clip in display and asked after her long observation, "Do you want to talk to that person?"

"What?" I followed her gaze to a baseball capped boy leaning against one of the stores glass with his hands gammed in his pockets not at all interested in the pink candy boxes presented. "Huh? I don't even know the boy—no way!"

"Are you sure?" She raised a brow as if not certain of my answer.

"Yes, I'm sure." I honestly don't know what gave her that idea but it's really annoying me. "Why on Earth are you asking that anyway?"

She didn't respond though but, instead, walked towards the candy store the boy was at and waved me to come inside with her where she bought a small box of Howalon candy with the money she said she would return in my pockets. The moment she got the box, she handed it to me and told me to wait outside—something I shouldn't have done—as she looked around the shop for something really quickly. Waiting outside, apparently, was a way to catch me off guard as suddenly I felt a push from behind, causing me to tumble into someone.

"Hey! Are you alright, girl?" I heard the voice of the person and looking up at his golden eyes, realizing it was the same boy Yuki was talking about just a few seconds ago. He helped me up to my feet. "You dropped something." I turned to the box of candy scattered on the ground as the bits of Howalon spread out everywhere and were carried around by the wind from its light weight.

But that didn't concern me at the moment.

I rushed back into the store burning in fury and embarrassment from everyone's attention while looking around for Yuki. I may not have seen my pusher, but I was smart enough to make a guess that it was Yuki or that she had seen the culprit. Yuki, however, seemed to disappear out of mid air—she was nowhere to be seen. I even asked the owner for her but even he said he didn't see her.

"Hey," I turned to the boy again after coming out of the store. "Here," He handed me the candy box that fell. "There are still a few in there that haven't come out."

"Thanks. Don't worry about it." I tried acting as kind as I could but even I could notice the anger in my tone of voice.

"Are you sure you're alright?" I looked at him, probably with a frown I didn't mean to make but he actually seemed concerned. _What a nice person._

After a short pause, I decided to just tell him. It won't hurt. "I'm looking for someone. You don't know her."

"Don't know her, huh?" I noticed him shift his eyes back to the store for a slight second before looking back at me. "Don't worry. She didn't go far." He gave me a friendly smile while turning around, giving me one short wave, and disappearing before I had the chance to open my mouth.

I didn't completely understand what he meant considering that he didn't even know Yukito begin with—at least not that I knew of—but I didn't just stay standing there. It was obvious from how he looked at the store that his Alice—whatever it was—told him or gave him a clue where Yuki was and the result was the candy store we were standing in front of.

_That girl!_I was mad all over again at how the owner of the store might have lied to me so I wouldn't spot Yuki when I was asking him if he saw her or not. Realizing I was unconsciously crushing the box in my hand, I took in a deep breath before coming inside and trying to convince the man to tell me where she is.

But, to be honest, I didn't need his answer.

Right that second, the curtain that led to the back shook and I noticed the familiar light wavy brown hair brush by. "Yuki-chan!" Right after the person jumped, I was certain it was her. "Yuki-chan, you little—get back!"

With Yuki running for her life while I trailed behind her, probably looking like a maniac in others eyes, we magnetized a lot of people's attention—a few chuckles even—turning out to actually be a good thing. As we continued running, many seemed to move from the way, as if wanting us to continue, making it easier than having to ram into many people. This, however, made it easier for Yuki to run farther away, quickly reminding my how I'm not the best runner in the world and how practically anything can outrun me.

Already obvious that even if I tried I wouldn't catch up, I took another path to try and catch her—one that would have taken forever to reach Yuki with but it worked. By disappearing from Yuki's sight and hiding behind people as I tried getting closer, she slowed down to a stop looking around for me while I sneaked up behind her and grabbing her uniform shirt collar. Of course it wasn't as easy as it sounds, especially how badly of a runner I can be, but I got her now.

"Got you, you brat!" She tried pulling away from my grip but she wasn't strong enough. "What were you thinking?! I know you pushed me."

Just then, she looked at me with the strongest expression—an expression that usually never works on me—that made my strength quickly sway away. Her deep crimson eyes became darker, shinier and wider, almost as if she wanted to cry, and her lower lip stuck out in such a perfect way, it instantly reminded me of a distressed puppy and caught me off guard again that she managed to escape from my grip. That was the first time the expression 'puppy face' ever worked on me and the first time I really understood how my friends felt once I placed that same expression with them. What was harder to withstand was how she continued with that unchangeable look plastered on her face until Mikan arrived and saved me from her gaze.

"Mikan-chan!" She finally removed her stare from me with an instantly happy smile while turning to Mikan. "There you are. I tried looking for you. You see…" The rest of her words were like whispers, I couldn't hear them at all, as both of them stumbled away.

"H-hey!" I tried catching Yuki so she wouldn't escape from my question but I was stopped once she turned back to me reminding me of something I completely forgot.

"Don't forget the sweets you left in the shop, Lunet-chan. If not, all of it will go to a waist." She said with a smile so sweet, it was as if a small child was pleading instead of Yuki just saying it.

She managed to leave this time knowing that my money was used to buy that candy and I wasn't the type to treat anything as if useless. I sighed, realizing something once I picked up the dented box and ate the last Howalon's remaining. _Yuki, could she have planed all of this out?_

For a second I denied it but then once I really thought about it, who in the world would out of nowhere ask you to speak with someone you've seen for the first time and then decide to make you talk with him by shoving you towards him when you least expected it? I'm also sure that she could have managed to find a way out of there before I found her, so why would she let me spot her? And, did she know that Mikan was going to show up there? She didn't seem the slights bit surprised once Mikan appeared and, as if knowing, she quickly smiled and managed to escape from me with ease by mentioning the candy that she bought with _my_ money when I'm sure she could buy one with her own.

I coughed as a small piece of Howalonalmost entered through my trachea from being so preoccupied in my thoughts that I didn't realize what I was doing. I sighed—relieved it managed to dissolve into the right tube—and threw out the empty box into the nearest garbage can I could find.

***

"Bye, bye. See you tomorrow." Mikan waved cheerfully at the two of us as Yuki waved back with the same amount of energy. I honestly don't know how they can still have so much energy after spending such a long time in Central Town with nothing but walking from here to there but it sure must be nice.

Once all of them disappeared through the halls to their rooms, Yuki turned back to me, still with the grin on her face. "Wasn't that fun?"

"You made me stay there for eternity." I grumbled. "Now I have to do my homework at this hour."

"Aw," Yuki patted my back lightly still with that unnecessary smile making me feel as if she was speaking to me sarcastically. "Don't worry about it."

That smile on her face displeased me so much I felt like removing it from her considering that scheme she planned while in Central Town which I was quickly about to ask about but—as if reading my mind—left again. I sighed, entering my room and laid on my comfortable bed, quickly making me feel so light but knew not to get too comfy.

"Geez,"

_I honestly don't understand that Yuki at all._

* * *

The chapter has ended—obviously—and I hope you enjoyed it. If you haven't, I'm terribly sorry but I'm not the best writer in the world. The second chapter would probably take longer to update since school is just around the corner but—if you feel like reading more—don't worry, I'll write in my bored moments...Which happens a lot.

Anyhow, that's pretty much it. Thank you for reading and review if you please.


	3. Chapter 2part 1

I'm here again updating this thingy after a long wait... I did mention I was somewhat lazy and to add just another hint I'm splitting chapter 2 into two different parts. This one is obviously the first one.

The main reason I did so was that I felt it was getting kinda boring to have to read chapter 2 for so long without the good stuff. (Heck, this story might not start getting good until the middle becomes to show up. Maybe around chapter 4? That's were I'll really start writing my story.)

Another reason would be because I felt like there would be two main ideas or something like that in me and wrote one in one side and another in the second... Just some feeling inside me.

Anyhow, that's pretty much it so if you came this far to read it that I hope you like... Even if just a little.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice other than my OCs Lunet and Yuki.**

* * *

**~Chapter 2-part 1~**

It's already been a week of Yuki's arrival and just the week before was Mikan, Sumire and I running around outside of the school looking for Natsume and trying to get him out of the company called AAO's grip. Finally, things seem to have eased down and the Alice festival has finally begun, hopefully bringing much enjoyment to come—especially with how complicated it can be to have to babysit Yuki.

I've learned that Yuki has a very spoiled brat personality when it comes to things she wants, making it extremely difficult to convince her to follow someone else's desire. She's the type that wants what she wants when she wants it and if she can't receive it, she'll smother her way into it. What is even more unbearable to handle is that it seems that she herself doesn't realize her actions which makes it difficult to scold her as she becomes panicked and confused at why she was in trouble.

She's also very persuasive.

"It seems like we don't need any more help," Yuu tried forcing a smile but was too ashamed to make one. "Sorry, Lunet-chan."

I grinned, hoping it would ease him down. "No worries."

"No, I'm truly sorry. I couldn't find anything that you could be of assistance in." He clutched his note pad, hands shaking.

"No, really, really!" His unsteadiness made me nervous as it seemed he would cry at any minute. "I-it's not your fault that my Alice is useless, it's mine, and you can always call me in for help if something goes wrong later. Besides, I'm new in this so it would be nice if I could look around."

His hands stopped shacking as he took in a breath and smiled warmly at me, nodding. Before anything else was said, Yuu was called out to continue helping with the haunted house, ending our conversation then and leaving me with you-know-who to walk around the festival with.

"How about this?" She bent down towards a big sunflower as she pocked the center hoping to make it react.

"I don't know either."

After a few ineffective attempts to make it respond to her, she turned to me with a frown plastered on her face. "You don't know anything do you?"

"I'm new in this too." I crossed my arms, frowning as well, as she completely forgot that I have only been inside this school no longer than a couple of months.

She sighed, walking out of the store monotonously as I trailed after her, really wishing I didn't have to. If it's one thing I have learned to hate doing is having to look after someone like Yuki. I'm not exactly the type of person that begin hating others, and I don't hate Yuki, she's just very nerve wreaking and unbearable. Why she ever chose me as her partner I wonder when practically every boy in the classroom offered openly once the question was asked and very noticeably desperate to be picked. I'm sure they wouldn't mind having to be ordered around by her.

"Let's see…Where to wonder to?" She looked around aimlessly for anything that would catch her eye. "Ah!" She stopped at a store full of edible Alice products, each giving the consumer a special skill for a short amount of time, and began skipping towards it, completely forgetting that I was still beside her.

I puffed my cheeks furiously as I took hold of Yuki before she wondered away from me. After the incident I had to go through at Central Town, I certainly wouldn't let it occur twice.

"Just where do you intend going to on your own?" I asked, turning her to face me although she deliberately looked away frowning, arms crossed and obviously wishing I wasn't here at the moment…But I was.

I continued scolding her, insisting on reminding her about the time she pulled that stunt on me, certainly not letting her forget, but no matter how much I tried she simply wouldn't listen and the scowl on her face wouldn't disappear.

"Can you please just let me go?" She spoke harshly, moving her glare but definitely not meeting mine. She knew how quickly she quiets down if she looked at me. "I—" She stopped, eyes wide and mouth slightly open from what she was about to further say.

I shook her shoulder lightly, searching for any response, but her expression remained frozen in place. I peeked towards where she stared—nothing was out of place. "Yuki," I shook her again, "Yuki! Hello? Are you there?" I waved my hands in front of her face, still no response. "Hey! Airhead, are you there?" I pocked her forehead with my figure forcefully enough to tilt her head back and finally snap her out of her trance.

She responded to me with a glare, slapping my hand away from her head. "What?"

I frowned. "You were saying?"

"Nothing," She turned away, crossing her arms over her chest. "Let's hurry up and go."

I narrowed my eyes at her suspicious, noticing that she stopped complaining. "What are you up to?"

"What?" She looked at me with a fake startled expression, "I'm not going to do anything."

I still didn't believe her as I walked towards her and narrowed my eyes, slightly making her nervous. "You're not leaving my sight."

She looked away quickly, "Whatever."

***

The corners of my eye brows twitched as I bit my lower lip; preventing me from expressing the anger I had swelling up inside me. _I swear she's the living devil!_ That thought ran across my mind every time I was reminded that she managed to escape… _again_.

"What the hell is she?" I muttered angrily, "An escape artist?"

"Come on now, it can't be that bad."

I turned to him, glaring darts. "This is the second time! Second!" I sounded so miraculously insane. "And she didn't just ditch me—oh, _no_!" I took out my hand, lifting one finger for everyone I mentioned. "She planned it out, tricked me, played around with it and _then_ ditched me." I waved my four fingers in front of him before turning back around, proceeding to bit my lip.

"Well," He moved in front of me, making me notice the smile he was forcing. "It already happened, just drop it, and…" He flicked my chin harshly.

"Ow!" I cupped it before turning away.

"Stop doing that. You're wounding yourself." He pointed to my lip. I touched it, giving a short screech from the pain it inflicted. "See?"

I just lowered my gaze with my pout. There was a short silence.

"Let's go get something to eat." He moved his face in front of my stare as usual, seeming not to be pleased to talk with someone without them looking at him.

"I'm not hungry." I grumbled.

"Then let's get something to drink."

"I'm not thirsty."

He sighed, surprising me once he took hold of my wrist. "It doesn't matter, let's just run there."

_Run? Do you want me to _die_!?_

Before anything was said, he pulled me with him as I struggled to tell him to stop while trying to catch up to his pace. Can't he see that I'm not an athlete? That I'll collapse any second if this continued? Sadly, it seems like he didn't and lurched me with him the entire way, leaving me breathless and wobbly once we stopped.

"Feeling any better?" He asked once he regained his energy.

_Of course not!_ I protested mentally considering my state at the moment. I couldn't even utter a word.

"Wow, you're tired." He mumbled after I remained quiet for a long while. "Let me get you a drink."

I nodded, waving him off as he went inside. I managed to get to straighten up and began catching my breath. I gave a sigh once I recovered myself again. I never had anything against running but if it always made me feel this bad once it was over I can't stand having to do it.

I sighed again. "How annoying." I mumbled as I waited outside for the boy to come back.

He finally arrived after a few minutes with two smoothies in both hands handing one to me. I took in a deep breath causing him to raise a brow, curiously. "Still tired?"

"Just slightly." I took a sip of my strawberry shack. "Let's just say it takes a while for me to recover fully."

"So it shows." He gave a sided smile.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

He laughed. "Nothing really."

I took another drink, taking a glance at him before looking back down at my cup. "So…"

"…What?" I looked up to his curious face.

"Well," I stirred my shack with the straw, feeling I should be patient with this question. "You've already been around me ever since… _She_ left and you haven't told me your name." I looked up at his eyes—golden. "We met in Central Town as well, didn't we?"

He sighed. It took him that sigh for me to notice that his grin was gone. He turned his gaze to a group of kids our age, making faces with the freaky dolls they held and giggling at each other's expressions, standing just a couple of feet away from us. I continued staring; waiting for the simple answer that never seemed to come.

He looked back at me and smiled. "Well, if it's my name you want to know, it's Akira."

"Akira-san, huh?"

He continued smiling, resting his chin on his entwined fingers. "No need to worry about my last name. I prefer to be called from my first. It feels more… Friendly."

I chuckled. "Well then call me Lunet."

"Lunet-chan… Hmm, doesn't sound Japanese."

"I'm not."

"French then?"

I raised a brow. "What made you think that?"

"In French, lunette means glasses." He chuckled. "Funny name."

I frowned crossing my arms. "Well, no. It's not spelled how they do in French, it only sounds like it."

"Is that so? Then what are you?" His voice somehow sounded as if he was teasing.

"I'm American…" I pressed my lips together. "Well, at least that's what my guardians say."

"That's what they _say_." His smile brightened, trying to be friendlier but only annoying me more.

"Let's just drop it." I sighed. "Call me Lunet and that's final."

"Aye, aye, Cap'n."

* * *

Okay, that's pretty much it. I'm not sure what you think of it if you don't at least send a review so... Yeah. I'll try to update somewhat early... If I manage to remember and have the time. Don't worry whoever wants to read more, I'll post... Just not early.

Anyhow, please review... Please, so I can tell whether it's worth continuing or not. Soon or later as long as it's something.


End file.
